customslizerfandomcom-20200213-history
Custom Slizer Wiki:Policy/Layout Guide
To keep things simple, this Layout Guide (LG) was created. It gives the basic structure of any article, and will be updated as needed. If you have any questions about this guide you may leave them on an Admin's talk page. Titles See the Manual of Style. User Fanon Recognition When you create an article, you should place the Writer template at the top of the article. That way, other users can recognize a page as yours without having to check the history. If a page was created by two people, the Writer2 template may be used. More writers templates will be created as necessary. Infoboxes Every page must have an infobox. There are different infoboxes for each type of article. These are: *Character *Fanfiction *Movie *Location *Universe *Object *Organization If a page does not have an infobox that fits with it's subject, don't place an infobox on the article, and leave a message on an Admin's talk page. If enough pages are created needing the same type of infobox, then one will be made. Please note that you are not allowed to create an infobox without permission and any infoboxs that break this rule will be deleted. Special Note: A character infobox is designed to be slightly more customizable than the others. This is for a reason. The color of the inforbox must reflect the element of the character (Purple=Energy, Yellow=Jet or Blaster, Red=Fire, etc). The header must reflect the species (Micro, Slizer, Titan Slizer, etc.). Content Layout For each type of article there is a format that you should follow. This varies for every type, so reference this page until you have it down. Character #History - A description of the being's past. You may divide this into subsections using the headings (3, 4, 5) as necessary. #Abilities and Gear - Divided into two subsections, Abilities (first) and Gear (second). Here you can provide a description of a beings strengths and weaknessses, abilites (powers), and equipment (weapons, other gear). #Personality - Describe the being's opinions and feelings. Do they have any soft spots? Relationships? Location #History - Describes the location's past, such as major events that took place there #Geography - Provides a description of the landscape, names and locations of cities (if applicable) #Other Data - Contains two subsections, Inhabitants and Resources. Inhabitants gives a quick overlook at the beings native to this location. How many beings are there? Who are they? Resources gives an overlook of the natural and aquired resources of the location. #Inhabitants - A bulleted list of things that live there (Slizers, Micros, wildlife, etc) Slizer Power-Ups/Resources #History - When, where, and why it was discovered, who discovered it, and who found a purpose for it. #Known Uses - A description of the uses of a resource (Powering Slizers, heating buildings, etc) #Known Users - A bulleted list of known beings/species that use the resource. Other Objects (Weapons, Visors, etc.) #Function - Describe what the object does. What is its purpose? #History - Who created it? What has it been used for? #Known/Notable Users - A bulleted list of beings/species that use the object. If the list is extensive, list the most important or famous. Species #Physiology - A physical description of the species. #History - A descritption of notable happenings to the species (wars, disasters, milestones, etc.) #Notable Members - A bulleted list of well-known members of the species. Organizations/Groups #History - A description of notable happenings to the group (major conflicts, internal issues, etc.) #Infrastrcture - A description of the chain of command, divisions of the group, etc. #Known Members - A bulleted list of known members of the group, with important being's names followed by (Leader, Captain, Ambassador, etc.) between and . Stories #Story - The actually story, with chapters marked divided by level three headings (Chapter 1 - Chapter Name ''(If applicable). #Characters - A bulleted list of characters (preferably in order of appearance, or divided by group using sub-headings). Element Articles #History - The history of the element, such as important uses, migrations, etc. #Known Abilities - A description of the element's powers. #Known Users - A bulleted list of beings and/or species who use the element. Appearances This section will contain a bulleted list of Appearances, each one italicized and link properly (Forum:<''Insert Story Name Here>). This is not required but is highly recomended. Trivia A bulleted list of interesting facts about the sunject of the article. This is not required, but can be fun to do. Example trivia: *This is <''Insert Username Here''>'s first page of the wiki *This character has won a contest *The page has been/is a featured article See Also A bulleted list of relevant articles, properly linked. If the relevance of the article is not apparent, please include a brief explanation to why the article is relevant.